1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device according to the preamble of claim 1.
The coupling device according to the invention is preferably intended to be used for coupling a trailer or similar structure to a motor vehicle, such as a passenger car.
2. Discussion of the Background
Through Swedish patent specification 8400369-8 a coupling device of the kind stated by way of introduction is known. This known coupling device has turned out to be safe and reliable in practice. Another similar coupling device is known through EP 0160934.
The object of the present invention is to improve and simplify a coupling device of the kind stated by way of introduction.